Your worst nightmare
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: "Ready or not, here I come! No cheating now big sis!" The rise of wonderland's most insane role holder has come, all because of the curiosity of Alice, but Alice just cannot shake the possibility that this may just be her losing her mind. Rated M for violence. Some slight Alice x Joker
1. Chapter 1

You're worst nightmare

"Sweet Alice, full of innocence, wouldn't hurt a fly. Poor little Alice, it's time for the cat to catch its mouse. Hee hee hee, say, why don't we play a game, big brother? The first one to find big sis gets to play with her..."

1

The dangerous child

"What in the world?...Wait a minute, you cheated!"

"Hey! No game is fair Alice, you should know that by now~" it was like any other visit to the circus for Alice. Play a few card games with Joker, have some tea, play with the jester twins and receive an earful of verbal abuse from the warden, which overtime left not even a mental scratch.

"How am I supposed to change the weather if this keeps happening?" The foreigner asked, eyebrow raised as if to test the man's knowledge. The jester clad gentleman before her just laughed in a snide manner, as if to deliberately provoke the young woman.

"It's simple, you have t-"

"I hate to barge in on a conversation, but for f**k's sake Joker, don't tell the brat our secret! " Yelled a tiny voice from out of nowhere, which in return got a fit of giggles from Alice.

"Nice to see you too Black. " She said, unfazed by the foul language which the man seemed to spew out on a daily basis. Not exactly the best metaphor to describe the sir's speech, but in all honesty, it is quite simply one of the easiest way to explain it in Alice's mind.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, that's besides my b******ing point. May I remind you of what we should be doing, Joker? "

"Wow, that time already?" The jester replied with a face that shown he just remembered something, then proceeding to get up and mutter a barely audible sentence in which only a single word was able to reach Alice's ears.

"What do you mean by burn?" Alice asked innocently, bringing the wine red-haired man to his senses.

"Ah, it's nothing Alice, just you go on and run along home now, and I promise you can change the weather free of charge." He stated, and as fast as could blink, he was gone.

This wasn't the first time they were like this. It has happened, more frequently than ever in the past few weeks. Alice can't quite make sense of it all. One minute, Joker would be his normal self, and the next, he would be in deep thought, reluctantly heading somewhere. You see, the Jokers have kept a secret from everyone, except Nightmare, since there's no escaping him knowing. The Jokers thought it was best that nobody knew of this. Because poor Nightmare knows, it, or rather, she, has done some foul play on the incubus.

In the farthest end of the prison, where the most insane of criminals are chained to a wall in a straightjacket in individual isolated cells, there was a dead-end, a seemingly plain brick wall with some of the brickwork lacking bonds to the rest of the wall. It was a secret door to the cell of the most dangerous person in all of wonderful wonder world. The jester had looked to make sure no one but the warden had followed him, and so he proceeded to open the a door in which descended down into the underground. They both stepped down each step, the heels of their boots clomping off the stone steps echoing around them in the dimly lit passage. At the bottom of the stairs and further down a few metres was another door. A door to a little girl's room. The warden knocked, fearing what could happen which is not something you would expect. The door opened, and they both walked in to a dark room which was lit dimly by flickering candles. The room had a stench of rotten bodies and dried blood. It was a horrific sight. A rotting wooden bookcase was full of jars of various guts and organs and bodies of dead critters. Nearby, a table of the same material as the bookcase which had an old, tattered rag doll which was filthy with blood nailed to it and was cut open down the centre. There was a rocking horse which stood still, abandoned.

"Did you bring it?" a tiny voice said. The warden reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny kitten, and held it out as it squirmed which was not going to help the animal.

"Aww~ so cute! Your eyes would look good on my shelf." the voice said as tiny hands snatched it harshly, and the sound of desperate mewing and blood dripping into a pool on the floor can be heard in the shadows. Then the clink of an object hitting class and the sealing of a jar.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The voice said, and just as that was said, a tiny body skipped merrily towards them, thin arms embracing each of the men. It was a girl who was no older than six years old. A girl who's skin was rather dull and scaly, with literal patches of scales. Greasy silver hair with long bangs which was beyond disgusting fell down to her waist. A simple black dress with long sleeves was being half covered by a grey cardigan with short puffy sleeves. On the skirt of the dress were two pockets, one with at least seven needles with coloured ball ends sticking out, and her legs were bare. The girl stood back to reveal she was holding a voodoo doll with three needles already plunged into it. The girl looked up to the two of them with on beautiful silver eye and the space where the other eye should be was just an empty, black space, blood oozing out thickly like treacle which just refuses to spill out the jar, her hands and face smeared with blood.

"Why don't we play a game big brother?" She asked in an innocent way which just did not fit.

"N-not today sweethea-"

"Then can I go out today? You did promise me a bath!" she said. The two Jokers looked at each other uneasily. Black actually looked as though he was on the verge of vomiting, and White was no better.

"You see, the thing is tha-"

"Face it kid, you're never gonna get the f**k out of this dump. You're trash to this world." Black said bluntly, heading towards the door. The temperature in the room dropped to deathly cold, and it's not like it wasn't cold. The girl's eyes filled to the brim with tears and blood.

"But...you promised! Please let me out big brother, I'll behave!" She cried. Both men took this as a sign to get out, and so they did, locking the door to the child's room.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE BIG BROTHER! IT'S SCARY, AND IT'S SO COLD! BIG BROTHER!" The shrill screams of the girl burst their eardrums as she pounded on the wooden door. The two Jokers ran through the corridor and up the stairs and into the prison, sealing the wall.

"Why can't that thing just drop dead?! I can't keep living with those damn screams!" Black shouted in an exasperated tone.

"As much as I agree with you, Joker, the girl is one of us, and nothing can change that." White said, sickened to the bone as he walked away, feeling slightly nauseous. The girl in that room is none other than the sister of Jokers Black and White, and also held the role which made any person insane with blood lust and power. This is the story of how Grey Joker, also known as Voodoo the Jabberwock, had her role ended for good and the crumbling of her Nightmare realm, or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Into the undergr

ound

Alice came back to the circus. She didn't know what or why she felt something kept a secret from her, as long as many others, but she just...knew. She can remember the conversation she had with Gray and Nightmare that morning.

"Alice, are you alright? You look deep in thought."

"Oh, hi Gray. I'm fine, but it's just the Jokers...I can't help but think that they're hiding something. " Alice told him.

"Hmm...the most I can think of the Jokers hiding is how dangerous they can be."

"It's not that I'm worried about, but there's something else going on with them."

"And it's best that no one else knew." The two looked over to see Nightmare in the doorway, his face unusually dark.

"What do you mean? " Gray asked. If Gray, or anyone else, didn't seem to know but Nightmare did, then Alice knew that there was something very wrong, especially if Nightmare just walked away to leave them utterly confused.

So now, Alice walked along the corridors of the prison with hopes of interrogating the Jokers about what secrets they are keeping. Because it's simple, if it is one's dream and one has created such a world to escape their own, why would there be secrets being kept from them? That's what Alice thought. She had walked her way down the to the end of the prison which both Black and White had told her was forbidden. She couldn't exactly help herself. She had spent the best part of a day looking for them, at both the circus and the prison, with no luck. This is one thing she hated: EVERYONE drags her around when they need her, but when she NEEDS to ask someone something in order for her brain to properly function on everything else, such as saving her skin, avoiding Peter and creating the perfect coffee at Julius standards, no one's there.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said so suddenly that Alice let out a startled scream. She whipped round to see White dressed in the prison uniform, with a frown which was extremely odd.

"...Looking for you." She said, struggling to say anything as the usually content man had a face which told him he was far from impressed.

"So you searched the most dangerous end of the prison?! What are you, nuts?!" He yelled.

" I'm sorry, but there's something that's been really bugging me that I have to ask you."

"You should have waited a while at the circus then!"

"But I need to ask you this n-"

"JOKER! A LITTLE BIT OF HELP WOULD BE NICE CLOWN!" White sighed as his counterpart hollered down the mask.

" I'll be there right away Joker. Well, I suppose it's safe to say that right here is safest. You just stay right here and don't move." He ordered, giving a look which intimidated the foreigner as he ran down the halls. She felt uneasy, sick even. All the cells were bolted tight, no one to be seen inside. Was she really safer here than elsewhere? Can that really be justified? It didn't help with all the afterimage running down the same direction White did. Her ears could pick up yells and shootings. What if someone were to come down that hall? She didn't care what White said, she had to move from that spot. Looking round, she saw an opening she had never seen before.

It was like one of those secret doors you'd see in a Scooby Doo mystery or a grand mansion like the one in Dark Shadows or Mad Father. She don't know what, but she was drawn by it, greatly intrigued by what might be there. Could it be the most deadliest criminal? It might be worse, a place where the most gruesome of executions are carried out, or worse and traumatising, Alice shuddered at the thought of it being that, although she has heard Black gloat about taking her there. She stepped closer to it, watching for anyone who may be coming, and her curiosity led the way, like a force pushing her into the dimly lit underground passage. Spiders crawling about. Alice counted them as she walked. One spider, two, three, four, and then there was a clunk from her hitting wood. A door. Alice debated to herself: If I open this now, I'm either dead, or I'm stuck in there forever. But still, with great hesitance, she opened it. First thoughts:

What is that vile smell? It's worse than a mortuary packed with dead bodies! The place was lit in a way much like the corridor. She looked closely, and did physically vomit. All, those animal bodies, organs, paws and tails. To say the least, she regretted moving from that spot. That's when she heard it. Soft, tiny crying, barely heard over the sound of the squelch of some sort of bloody thing being repeatedly stabbed. She looked until she saw a shadow. She follows it, cursing her curiosity, wanting to return but it was all too late. She saw a girl. The same girl that you, dear reader, witnessed the Jokers visiting. Alice didn't know what to think. She didn't know if the child had been forced to kill these animals as part of her punishment, but no, it couldn't be that, Joker would never be so brutal. Alice knelt down, cautiosly, and reached a hand out to pet the young girl.

"AH!" Alice shrieked. She had been sliced open. The girl had in her fist a knife, and the dead body of a dog. The two of them stared at each other with wide eyes, or in the girl's case, eye. The child crawled over to Alice, and suddenly hugged her tightly, touching her soft hair as it was miles better than her own. The girl was so small and thin, like she was under fed. Alice didn't know how to react, and it seems her senses came a little too late.

"F**king clown, leaving this open. Good thing that brat can barely set foot out of there. Brat can't quit saying it's cold. " Black's voice echoed, and the sound of stone sliding along stone to a close could be heard.

"No..." Alice whispered. She just looked down at the ground to contemplate what's going on. She has now found out the Jokers big secret, well, a tiny bit of it she believes. It must have something to do with this girl.

"Who are you? " The tiny voice of the hirl squeaked, looking at Alice curiously.

"Oh, I'm Alice."The foreigner told her, absent mindedly, still thinking of ways to dig her way out of this one. Wait a minute...

"THAT'S IT! I can dig my way out!...oh wait, it's all stone down here, shoot." Alice continued to ramble on about getting out of this underground pit of sorts. The girl just looked at the foreigner with a bored expression, and the stone door in the wall was opening, and when Alice looked, nobody was there. Alice turned to the girl in surprise, and the child just held a tiny, blood encrusted hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. My name is Grey Joker, but you can call me Voodoo. "

* * *

Next time: the foreigner and child escape to the forest and meet Peter who drags them to the castle. After spending a night in the castle, Voodoo's dress is all ripped along the skirt and a lock of hair appears tobe ripped out. Why is this? And why is Peter attracting so many flies?


End file.
